


Kiss Twelve

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”





	

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x lightning)

_Death is a cruel maiden_ , Noctis concluded.

She was stoic when shepherding the souls she took. Brave and stalwart whenever she rode out to war.

When Noctis fell with a blade driven right through his heart, he whispered hoarsely to her, like a dying man. “Kiss me.”

Lightning rolled her eyes. “Get up, loser.”

“Mean,” Noctis pouted but stood up; the sword vanished as the Light swept a hand over it. “And it’s _lover_. Not loser.”

Lightning scoffed. “If it makes you feel better?” She leaned over to pecked a kiss on his cheek; pulled away, smiling.

“You’re _my_ loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Twelve of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Twelfth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
